


The Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMFs, Digital Art, Ever so slightly NSFW, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Laufey is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art for 'Possesive Pronouns'
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Helblindi & Laufey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiinHaglund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/gifts).



> I just love what this (-> https://archiveofourown.org/series/298944) universe made of Loki's actual family, so i decided to honor them with a little sketch - that completely ignores the reversal of day and night on Jotunheim and the fact that Jotnar are actually of more on the loincloth-y side of the fashion spectrum.  
> But I still hope i atleast did somewhat justice to these amazing characters.

  



End file.
